


Like Old Times

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [62]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Like Old Times

When he didn’t say anything, your heart started to pound, and fear bubbled up inside of you. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to process your words. Your eyes watered the longer the silence stretched on. “I just…” Your voice cracked. “I thought it would be the best option.” You rambled, even though it had been Thor’s idea. “B-But.” You shook your head as you started breathing heavy.

Tony panicked, seeing you so upset. “I didn’t say no!” He said quickly. “You caught me off guard.” He blushed. “What about Goldilocks?”

“We’d still get married. But only in Asgard.” You blinked.

“I thought you guys wanted to get married here, too?” Tony asked, his mind still reeling from you asking. “I’d say yes in a heartbeat, though. I just want to make sure this is what you want. You were so upset you couldn’t marry him before.”

You nodded. “That’s true, but I’ve thought about it for a long while. There’s no way I could get married twice down here, and that wouldn’t be fair to my second partner.” You explained, heart still racing.

He grinned at that. “If he agrees, you bet your ass I’ll marry you.”

“He suggested it.” You admitted. The relief that washed out of you was so great, you moved on top of him, kissing him deeply.

“Remind me to get him a thank you card.” He chuckled before kissing you back, his hands on your hips. Once you settled over him, he took your right hand, kissing your knuckles. “So can I get an engagement ring for this hand?”

Grinning, you nodded. “Yes, you can. And you better send off fan girls!” you said playfully.

“I’m going to send off everyone away.” He kissed your hand, then your wrist. He gently flipped you both over. “Because I’m going to be married to the most wonderful women of them all.” He kissed you.

You kissed him back lovingly, excited for your future with both Thor, and Tony. You felt better, knowing he wouldn’t commit if he wasn’t prepared to be around. You’d tell Thor that evening, focusing your energy on Tony.

JARVIS alerted you both a few hours later. “Mr. Rogers is searching for you Miss.”

“Time to feed the smallest man in my life.” You chuckled.

“Tell him to bring Ben here.” Tony moved to sit next to you, grabbing his tablet from his nightstand. “So we can look at rings.”

You smiled excitedly and leaned on his shoulder.

Steve came in after he was told and kept his eyes trained on Ben. “Did you still want to do bath time? I could have Buck teach me.”

“I told you that I would, and I will.” You told him happily, reaching out for Benjamin when he was close. “Probably just after dinner.”

“How about we go out? Some place nice?” Tony suggested, starting to browse rings.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck as you two had a conversation.

“I’d love to.” You smiled up at Tony.

“Good. Celebrate properly.” Tony beamed.

“Celebrate?” Steve asked before he could stop himself.

While you hadn’t wanted to say anything to him without announcing it to the whole team, Tony was different. “We’re engaged!”

His face went pale as he nodded. “Oh… congrats.” He breathed. “I’ll just um…” He backed up. “Can we do bath time tomorrow?” He didn’t wait for your answer, practically running out.

You let out a sigh, looking down and Benjamin while helping him latch.

Tony just looked proud of himself and continued looking at rings.

* * *

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve came in with puffy eyes. “Pal?” He grunted as Steve ran for a hug. “You miss Ben that much already?”

“They’re getting… married.” Steve’s chest was heaving. “I-I pushed her into h-his arms.”

He didn’t know what to say. While he was happy for you, as you were his friend, seeing Steve like this killed him. He rubbed Steve’s back, letting him soak his shirt. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Steve shook his head. “It’s my fault!” He countered. “Tony is going to be raising Benjamin!” He choked.

“So are you!” He reminded him. “She’s including you in whatever she can.”

Steve shook his head. “I’ll never be fully in his life as much as Tony or Thor will be. They’re not going to want me around forever.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t.”

Bucky furrowed his brows. “Can’t what?” He asked, his voice low.

“I can’t take it.” He hiccuped, which sounded weird coming from such a large man.

“Want me to talk to her? See if we can get something worked out so you know exactly when you get him?” He figured you wouldn’t mind that.

Steve nodded. “Can we stay here for a while? Can you talk to her tomorrow?”

Bucky nodded, an understanding look on his face. “Sure. I can wait.” He agreed, hoping that he could comfort his friend some. He didn’t move and let Steve vent a little more.

* * *

Once Steve had left, you left Benjamin with Tony and got ready for dinner. You’d find Thor and Heimdall once you were ready, and you calmed your nerves more. You were ecstatic that Tony had agreed to your ‘proposal’ but you could get how hurt Steve looked. And how he backed out of bathtime. Would he back away from Benjamin, too? The thought killed you. You were taking a bit longer than you usually did, hearing the door open, you smiled at Thor in the mirror. “Tony told you?”

Thor grinned, nodding. “I believe that he more like exclaimed it.” He chuckled. “Are you happy?” He rubbed the back of your neck as you dusted some powder on your face.

“I am….” You started. “But he kinda blurted it out to Steve. Who then cancelled bathtime with Benjamin before rushing out of the room.”

Thor nodded. “I expected as much.”

“I just hope he doesn’t disappear.” You said softly, your eyes meeting his in the mirror.

“It will truly be a test, that is certain.” Thor kissed your head.

You gave him a sad smile before taking a deep breath. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” He nodded. “Looking forward to watching a children show with Heimdall while you are away.”

You chuckled. “Movie with me when I get back? I promise to last over half the movie…”

“I think you should spend the night with Stark tonight.” He said gently.

You blushed. “You sure? You said you’d be going to Asgard soon.”

He nodded, thinking of his friend. “I am sure.”

Turning, you wrapped your arms around him. “I still want to help bathe Heimdall, though. And of course little Benjamin. I love bath time.”

He smiled. “Maybe I’ll convince Steve to help. Perhaps if he brings Barnes. Would you mind?”

You shook your head. “I won’t force him to stick around for Benjamin, but I don’t want him to feel like I’m pushing him out, either.”

“As awful as it sounds, he still deserves it.” Thor said protectively.

Looking up at him, you kissed his jaw. “That’s because you’re not a big softie all the time like me. Just when it comes to me and the kids.” You teased.

“It is a weakness.” He joked, kissing your forehead. “I’ll walk you out.”

“I’d like that.” You agreed. “Do I look okay?”

“Of course you do.” He rubbed your side as he pulled you close, going to find Stark. You kept close to him, finding comfort in it.

Tony was waiting in one of the common rooms, handing Benjamin to Thor once you walked in. “Hey gorgeous.”

You smiled at him “Hey, handsome.” You greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took your hand instantly and you gave it a squeeze.

Bucky has shuffled in. “Hey guys… can I have Benjamin for a while?”

All of you faced him. “What for?” Thor asked, curious.

“Steve.” You noted, earning a nod. “I hate to ask- but is he okay enough to take care of him right now? When I saw him, it didn’t look like he would be in any position to tonight.”

Bucky winced. “I’ll be taking care of Benjamin. Don’t worry. I just want him to be there when Steve wakes up.”

“If you need anything- get Thor.” You told him firmly. “I find out otherwise, and you’ll answer to me.” you adored Bucky, but wanted to make it clear you weren’t going to be easy about anything concerning your boys.

Bucky made a face again and nodded, torn between his best friend and someone he loved like family. “Yes ma’am.” He gently took Benjamin, walking out. 

Thor kissed your softly. “Enjoy your dinner. I have a small God to amuse.” He grinned.

“Easy. You’re the best with kids.” Tony complimented before pulling you.

“I believe that would be Y/N. Hence her ability to keep you amused.” Thor laughed.

Tony’s jaw dropped slightly. “Is that a insult I hear? Like old times?”

Thor smirked, sending a wink your way before heading off.

You smiled as Tony looked touched. “You’re just marrying me to get closer to Thor.” You joked as you walked down.

“Damn. You found out my plan!” He glanced at you. “And I would have gotten away with it, too"!

You laughed, feeling much better than you had earlier, kissing him gently. “Where we going?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “It’s a surprise.”

You smiled widely at that and squeezed his leg once you got in the car. “Love you.”

“I will never, ever get tired of hearing that.” He sighed happily. “And I love you, too.” His heart was racing from excitement and he had a slight shake to his knee. He’d ordered your ring, and it was to be delivered to the restaurant. He wanted to make it a traditional proposal even though it had already been decided. He wanted you to have that memory, just as you did with Thor. Something special to cherish.

You hummed as Tony was quiet, no longer worried that his silence was a bad thing. Now you watched put the window, looking forward to a night with your now fiance.

Someone opened your door once you got to the place, and as you got out you looked in awe. “Jesus.” You breathed, your eyes going over to him.

“Only the best for you.” He smiled, grinning at the hostess. “Under Stark please.”

The hostess grinned at him, giving him a flirty look. “Right this way, sir.”

You watched as Tony didn’t glance her way again and soon you were led to a pre set table. “Thank you.” He said politely, pulling out your chair for you.

“Anything else you need Mr. Stark?” She hovered.

His eyes were on you. “Wine?” When you gave a small nod, he grinned at the woman. “My woman would like wine please.”

The surprise flashed over her face for a moment, having been taken off guard. “Uh, red or white?”

“White.” He nodded and sat, glancing over the menu.

You smiled at him across the table, looking down as well. She turned and walked away, a bit bummed that Tony hadn’t paid any attention to her.

Soft music was playing in the background and you squeezed Tony’s hand from across the table. “This is the fanciest place I’ve ever been.”

“Get used to it, sweetheart.” He grinned, wanting to take you out more.

You smiled widely and blushed, letting him order for you when a different person returned. “You might want get used to Chuck E Cheese when the boys are older.” You teased him.

“I could totally do Chuck E Cheese.” He smirked.

“No showing up all the others kids, either!” You laughed, picturing him trying to get the boys the most tickets.

He pouted instantly. “But they deserve the best.”

You giggled at that. “They deserve to feel pride in working hard, too, Tony.”

He playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine Mother.” He joked.

“You’re such a dork.” You grinned, eating happily with him.

His phone suddenly rang and he answered it quickly, mouthing to you that he had to go outside.

Hi hoped that there wasn’t a mission, as your worry, and be bummed your date was cute short.

You focused on your plate and you soon noticed that the music being played on the piano had grown loud and everyone was facing the door. It was a romantic place, so you assumed that some guy wanted to show off to a girlfriend.

Tony bit his lip as he approached you, nodding to the people as they began standing. Feeling eyes on you, you looked over at Tony. You gasped as he went down to one knee, having not the slightest idea. He was blushing like crazy, and looked excited, but nervous.

“Sweetheart…” He began. “You’re the best thing in my life…” He cleared his throat. Smiling, you teared up. “I wouldn’t be here without you, and i cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you…?” He held up the ring.

Nodding quickly, you let out a small laugh. “Of course I will!” Flashes went off from around the dining area, and you knew that you’d be in the morning paper.

He stood and slid the ring on your finger, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You kissed him deeply, smiling into it. You faintly heard cheers around you and you giggled against his lips.

“Dessert, dear?” He smiled as he pulled away.

You nodded happily. “I’d love that.” You let him seat you back down and your favorite flavor of cake was brought out. 


End file.
